Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices for securing recreational vehicles and more particularly, to a door retainer for mounting on the steps, and the folding steps in particular, of a motorized or non-motorized recreational vehicle, in order to prevent the door from opening and to stop unauthorized entry of the recreational vehicle through the door. The door retainer of this invention is characterized by a flat step plate and a rear plate downwardly extending from the rear edge of the step plate, for engaging the top step of a recreational vehicle and locating a fixed door post, which projects from the step plate, in close proximity to the door of the recreational vehicle, to prevent the door from opening past a predetermined point. The step plate and rear plate are removably mounted on the folding steps of the recreational vehicle by means of a keeper plate provided with an extending tab at one end and an upward-standing keeper bracket at the opposite end. The tab is shaped to insert in a tab slot located in the rear plate and the keeper bracket is designed for locking to a latch bracket that is welded or otherwise secured to the step plate. A padlock is used to secure the keeper bracket to the latch bracket, in order to maintain the step plate on the top step and the door post in close proximity to the door of the recreational vehicle and prevent unauthorized entry through the door.
Recreational vehicles of both the motorized and non-motorized design are typically constructed of a light-weight material such as aluminum an a considerable amount of plastic trim is also used, in order to further promote lightness of weight. Accordingly, these vehicles are not extremely secure and the doors are rather easily forced by burglars and vandals using tools such as a crowbar or hammer, in order to gain entry to the recreational vehicle. While th locks may be constructed of steel, they are normally set in aluminum door jambs and are easily forced through the door jambs by application of force at the lock retainer. Since the windows are provided in most recreational vehicles are quite small, the preferred point of entry for burglars and vandals is usually the door.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved door retainer which is characterized by an upward-standing door post removably secured to the top step of a recreational vehicle in close proximity to the door, in order to prevent the door from opening.
Another object of this invention to provide a new and improved door retainer for recreational vehicles, which door retainer is characterized by a flat step plate and a rear plate extending downwardly from the step plate, with a door post extending upwardly from fixed attachment to the step plate and located in close proximity to the door when the step plate and rear plate are secured to the folding steps of the recreational vehicle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved door retainer which is adapted to removably attach to the top step in the folding steps of a recreational vehicle, which door retainer is characterized by a flat step plate fitted with a downwardly-extending rear plate and an upward-standing door post, wherein the step plate is locked to the top step by means of a keeper plate and padlock, in order to position the door post in close proximity to the recreational vehicle door and prevent forced opening of the door and unauthorized entry of the recreational vehicle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a door retainer for removably mounting on the top step in the folding steps of both motorized and non-motorized recreational vehicles, which door retainer is characterized by a flat step plate having an upward-standing door post located in close proximity to the recreational vehicle door when the step plate is mounted by means of a keeper plate and padlock on the top step.